


xxvii. don't worry

by OwlWolf22091



Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [27]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlWolf22091/pseuds/OwlWolf22091
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044915
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	xxvii. don't worry

**day xxvii: 'don't worry'**

* * *

"don't worry, i'll be fine, mum. i'm not a baby anymore. you and dad can go on your holiday without me. anyway, i've got aunt toph to protect me. and grankoda won't let anything happen to be either. go."

"you'll always be my baby," the fire lady whispered. "always and forever."

"yes, yes, i know. i love you too, mum. but everything will be okay. please. you deserve this holiday. i shouldn't stop you from going on your trip. you and dad haven't been alone together for a long time in ages!"

"i know, i know. but i can't help being worried about you. stay safe, okay? and if there's even the slightest problem or anything at all, call me. okay?"

her beloved daughter kissed katara's cheek. "okay."


End file.
